


A healing power

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Silmarillion Prompts [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Anaire/Earwen, "Nurse me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A healing power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



Anairë was laughing, great, rolling belly laughs that shook her down to her toes and made her sides ache. She finally had to put her wine glass down, fearful of spilling on Eärwen’s fine upholstery, and laughed until tears rolled down her cheeks.

It had been a long time since she had tasted salt on her lips without the accompanying sting of grief.  

Eärwen was laughing too, but more at Anairë’s total lack of composure than at the joke she had made that had so completely undone the other woman.

“Love?” she prompted at last, chuckling, reaching out to touch Anairë gently, her pink and white hand gentle against Anairë’s brown one. “Are you quite well?”

Anairë wiped tears from her eyes, and then lifted Eärwen’s hand to press a kiss to the knuckles. “Quite well, my queen, better than I have been in, oh,” she sighed, “ages.”

Eärwen lifted her pale brows, her hand still in Anairë’s. “Goodness. And here I was hoping that my tinctures and tonics would be enough to put the color back in your cheeks - but all it took was a rather tasteless joke!”

Anairë smiled, and leaned her head against Eärwen’s knees. “You have healed me with your presence far more than you know,” she said. “But terrible jokes about Fëanáro’s unmentionables do a body powerful good.” 


End file.
